The Supernatural
by FallenAngel67421
Summary: The Winchester brothers make a very odd and surprising discovery in the basement of a butcher shop. Becuase just when you think you know everything a curve ball is thrown at you.
1. Prologue

**New story yay!**

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. He looked around for his little brother. They were in this butcher shop looking for a werewolf and having killed it Dean got kinda worried he couldn't find his brother. He had his gun ready to shoot anything that looked like a threat to him. Be it another werewolf or a ghoul. And today wasn't really their day. Cas was ignoring them at the moment. Dean wondered what got his trench coat in a twist. The impala broke down. And this town didn't have any apple pie anywhere.

"Dean! I need you to come over here!" Sam's voice sounded worried. "NOW!" He yelled.

"Where are you?" He asked. He lowed his gun a bit.

"In this compartment under the place. There should be a trapdoor somewhere close to the back exit." Sam called.

Dean found the trapdoor and climbed down, "What did you- holy shit! What is that!" He raised his gun that held sliver bullets.

"Put the gun down! She can't move." Sam looked over at his brother with worry written all over his face. Dean didn't lower his gun instead his stood frozen. In front of him there was an angel. _With wings._ The figure was obviously female judging by the breasts and lack of certain parts. There was a girl that looked about a foot shorter than Sam and she had what looked like an athletic build but it was hard to tell with the dark room. Her body was covered in markings, bruises, and cuts. Symbols were carved into her body. Or burned into her skin. She was chained up to the wall by her feet hands as if she was crucified.

Large black feathery wings that were pinned to the cracked gray wall behind her. The arms of the wings were pinned to the wall with large gold hooks that were caked with black blood. Some of the delicate looking black feathers had been ripped out or forcefully moved for the shackles to be put there. Her head was lowered and there were horns sticking out the sides of her head, "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE!?"

"Dean calm down." Sam said with a shockingly calm voice.

Dean spun around, "Calm down my ass. What is that thing pinned to the wall. Why does it have horns? Why the fuck are there wings!?"

"I believe that you are looking ato the cross over of an angel and a demon." A monotone voice pitched in, "She was bred or created. She shouldn't be alive."

"A cross?" Sam looked like he ate a lemon.

Castial nodded, "Yes. This is what the product of a holy and unholy bond looks like"

"How is this possible? Shouldn't there be a host?" The youngest Winchester asked.

"No. Only whole beings require a host. Her kind can have one but they prefer not. They chose to hide thier features instead."

"Is she dead?" Dean spoke up, "I don't see any sign of life."

"Go check." Sam smirked knowing his brother was freaked out by this.

"Fine but if she is alive I'm shooting her."

"I would advise against that Dean." Castial said.

"And why is that?" Dean shot back.

Castial looked grave, "Her kind is very hard to dispose of."

 **Well...what do you think? I would love some answers. Hope you all enjoyed this**


	2. Chapter One

"What do you mean 'her kind is hard to dispose of'?" Dean used some air quotes to emphasize his point.

"I ment what I said. Her kind is hard to kill becuase of what she is. Half demon. Half angel. Two very powerful beings and they make an extremely powerful child." Castial said with the same level monotone voice.

Sam walked over to her, " Well she seems very powerful right now."

"Wake her up." Dean cocked his gun.

"Put that thing away." Sam sighed, he turned toward the half breed. He shook her shoulder gently and called out for her to wake up.

A meek reply came from the girl, "Please no more." As she stared time scoot away.

Sam looked over to Dean, "Come help each get her down." Grudgingly the eldest Winchester got to work on carefully moving the bones of the wings out from the hooks. He had to bend all of them to move them out though. With the wings moved out of the way Dean helped Sam get to work on the shackles that held her body frilly to the wall.

"S-stop. It h-hurts." The girls voice sounded pleading.

Dean looked at her gently, "Hey its going to be alright. Just let us get you out of these chains." He got back to work. The shackles took almost no tune to get undone. As soon as the chains holding her up gave away the girl slumped forward making Sam stumble back as she fell into him.

"Hey hey wake up." Sam shook her again.

The girl lifted her head and opened her eyes to reveal the most stunning pair of green eyes Sam had seen. They had bits of gold, sliver, and blue mixed in them, "Sorry..." her voice died off.

"Cas can you poof us outta here?" Dean looked over to the angel who was currently staring at the girl that lay slack in Sam's arms.

Cas liked at the girl from a bit, 'Yes, hold on." He went up and grabbed Sam and Dean's shoulders and with the sound of fluttering wings they were gone.

They ended up in a small motel that they were staying at. The girl looked half dead in the light the room provided. Her bones could be seen under the pale ashen skin that clung to her body. In other words she looked like shit.

"Hey are you okay?" Dean shook her arm which earned him a weak flutter of her wings and a small groan.

"Do I look okay?" Was the meek reply he was given. She shifted a bit to a some what standing position still relying on the help of the Winchester.

So the girl had balls, "Cas an you heal her a bit." Cas followed obediently and held two fingers up to her forehead.

After what only seemed like mere seconds Cas pulled away looking haggard. His face was a sheet of white paper, "I have done all I can." He backed up a few steps.

The girl shifted a bit and moved to sit up on the corner of the bed. She was slumped over with her wings folded as much as they could. Her skin in looked less pale and she didn't look like she was going to collapse, "Thank you." Her voice still sounded tired. Her head was dipped low due to the weight of her horns that were an astounding one and half feet.

"You're welcome." Cas said sitting down himself. He put his hand on his face and slumped into the uncomfortable recliner.

Dean looked at her, "What's your name?"

The girl looked up, "Name?" confusion was written all over her face, "I don't belive I have one of those."

Sam looked shocked, "Is there anything that you were called?" A thoughtful look crossed Cas's face, okie he had just come up with the cure to cancer.

"Stupid, Incapable, Ugly, Worthless, Pathetic Bitch." She said with a depressed look on her face.

"That's not a name." Dean said. What did these people do to her. Why would anyone think that would be a name.

The girl looked at him, "That is what I was called."

"Engel. Let's call you Engel." Cas said surprising both the Winchester brothers.

"Engel?" Engel cocked her head to the side, "What's an Engel?"

Cas looked at her, "It's German for angel."

"Engel Winchester. I like it." Sam smiled

Dean was hesitant, "Welcome to the family Engel."

Engel looked up with tears in her eyes, "Thank you." A few tears fell down her cheeks.

 **I have a feeling that went on fast...did it? Hmmm...any how! There you have it Chapter One!**


End file.
